clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Jocelyn Jones
Jocelyn Jones 'is the mother of regular character, Candace Jones, and is a recurring character in the series. She comes from a wealthy family and married a wealthier man, making her very ignorant to the real issues in the world and raising her daughter as so. Despite her fortune and ignorance, she is a good mother and has been with Candace through her entire journey with cancer. She is portrayed by Famke Janssen. Character History Season 4 In Black Widow, she and her husband are called to the office to discuss Candace's upload of a scandalous video. She insists that she cannot be punished by the school for something she did on her own time. She seems more upset that the school would waste her time bringing her in than her daughter for posting the video. Season 5 In Fight Song, she is at Candace's chemotherapy session with Wendy and tells her she's glad she came because Candace could use her support and worries that the cancer could come back at any time. In Love Me or Leave Me, she and Candace are in the car after Candace's recent doctor's appointment where she learns her cancer might have returned. Jocelyn tries to talk to her daughter about it and reminds her the doctors told them to leave open lines of communication between them, but Candace says she can't talk about it because it scares her to death. Her mother assures her that her cancer is not back and the lump the doctor's found is benign, but Candace isn't so sure. She tells her that if it is back, she'll make sure Candace gets through it. Candace tells her she doesn't have any fight left, so her mom tells her that she'll fight for her and offers to call her in sick so they can stay home together, but Candace says she has to keep herself busy. Jocelyn tells her how proud of her she is for not giving up on anyone or herself and reminds her that if she told her friends her cancer might be back, they wouldn't treat her any better, but Candace isn't so sure and leaves for school as Jocelyn watches her and looks very upset for her. In Roses, she advises her husband not to say the N word and is disgusted by his racism against Candace's crush, but keeps her mouth shut. Season 6 In The Sweet Escape, she calls to Candace and asks if she's ready for school, unaware that Candace just received a phone call from her doctor telling her that her cancer returned. She later gets the same call and immediately runs to her daughter and hugs her, apologizing that this happened again to her and saying she knows she'll get through it. In Me, Myself, & I, she finds Candace and her friends after they run a successful protest and tells her daughter and her friends that they should be proud of themselves since she, along with the rest of their parents, are. In Say It Right, she peeks her head into Candace's room and reminds her about the doctor's appointment she has after school and then tells her and Wendy to have a good day at school. Later, at the appointment, the doctor tells them that he doesn't have good news and Jocelyn asks if her cancer has spread. The doctor tells them that it did and Jocelyn asks if they need to up the amount of visits now. She gets nervous when he says he wants to her come in every week rather than every month and gets even more worried when she hears that Candace now has bone cancer along with skin cancer. She worries if the radiotherapy doesn't work and the bone cancer spreads and the doctor does his best to ease her woes. After he leaves the room, Jocelyn tries to remain calm and comfort her daughter and gives her a moment alone when Candace asks for it. In Say Something, she comes in to Candace's room to give her her medicine and asks how she's feeling. Candace tells her she feels shitty since she had to miss a field trip to the amusement park and her mother apologizes for her having to miss it and assures her when she's better, her and her friends can go together. Candace corrects her that "if" she gets better, and her mother changes the subject and says she hopes she's better for school the next week and tries bringing up her online assignments, but sees Candace is in no mood to talk, and leaves. She leans her head against the hallway wall and silently cries before composing herself and leaving. In Stand By You, she is sitting in a waiting room with Candace and tells her she wouldn't be shocked if they got the results back from the doctor and find out her cancer is 100% cured. Candace tells her not to get her hopes up, but her mother reminds her that Candace has been feeling back to normal for over a week, so that has to mean something. Candace agrees that she does feel back to normal, and her mother stands by her opinion that the cancer is probably cured. They both laugh in excitement and her mother exclaims that she'll be in good health for her finals and then the summer, so Candace asks if they can go on a vacation to celebrate. Jocelyn is very excited and starts mentioning maybe going to the Bahamas or Rome, but their celebration is quickly squashed when her doctor comes in and tells them that Candace's cancer has spread deeper into the bone and she has to go into emergency surgery, which shocks both Jocelyn and Candace. Jocelyn goes silent as Candace and the doctor speak about the specifics, seemingly speechless by the news. Candace has to snap her mother back to reality in order to help her get to her surgery. She later informs Micah about what is going on while Candace is prepping for surgery and tells him about how shocked they were about this news. She also tells Candace that Micah is here to see her right before she goes in for the surgery. She seems very appreciative and thrilled when the doctor comes and tells her that Candace is going to be okay following the surgery. Season 7 In Passionfruit, Jocelyn calls Candace down and tells her she has some news, saying that the modelling agency in LA called and wants to do a test shoot with Candace. Jocelyn lets her know that her and Candace's father still have to discuss whether they will allow her to go, which annoys Candace, but Jocelyn explains that if she does get the job, they will have to uproot their entire lives which is a huge commitment. Candace doesn't seem to mind leaving Clearwater, but Jocelyn gets sentimental and says this has been their home since Candace has been a little girl and leaving would be very hard, but Jocelyn agrees that they can't force Candace to miss this huge opportunity and tells her that she will Skype her father after he is out of his meeting. She tells Candace to get excited and never give up hope, also telling her how proud of her she is. Appearances Relationships 'Yanni Jones ' * Start Up: Before Black Widow (417) Trivia * She seems to be more involved in her daughter's cancer treatment than her husband, probably due to his work schedule. * She runs a book club. Quotes * (to Principal Hanson) "You can’t punish her for this." (First Line) * (to Candace) "Keep onto that hope. Once it’s gone, it’s hard to get back." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Up to Date Pages Category:Season 8